


The Magnus Archives Season 5 Episode Titles

by LotusFlair



Series: A Series of Archival Speculations [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Humor, List, Spoilers for MAG 160, Titles, episode titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusFlair/pseuds/LotusFlair
Summary: In light of the Season 4 finale, I've hacked into the Rusty Quill data banks and found Jonny's list of titles for Season 5. Shhh! Don't tell them!





	The Magnus Archives Season 5 Episode Titles

Super Secret Title for Season 5 of The Magnus Archives

  1. Apocalypse Now
  2. Ahh! Real Monsters
  3. Screams in Eldritch
  4. Untitled Basira Hussein Project
  5. Daisy Chain
  6. Palate Cleanser
  7. An Unnecessary Amount of Blood
  8. But We Respect His Craft
  9. Checking in with Georgie and Melanie
  10. Jonathan Sims and Mr. Blackwood
  11. The Great British Guilt Trip
  12. That One REM Song
  13. Portrait of the Archivist as a Young Man
  14. Martin Writes a Poem
  15. The House of Usher
  16. It Gets Worse
  17. It Gets So Much Worse
  18. Deadlands
  19. Provenance
  20. The Extinction
  21. Heavy is the Head
  22. The King is Dead
  23. Long Live the King
  24. The Desolation of Jonah Magnus
  25. The Detective
  26. Red Strings
  27. A Conspiracy of Avatars
  28. High Anxiety
  29. Deep Breaths
  30. Pay the Ferryman
  31. The Sound and the Fury
  32. Everyone's Mechanically Fine
  33. Oh, Dear...
  34. We Didn't Start the Fire
  35. Archivist Ex Machina
  36. [String of Expletives]
  37. Let's Just Assume the Worst
  38. It Ain't Getting Any Better
  39. This Will Hurt
  40. Jon Dies at the End


End file.
